


Love Hurts

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: A story in which Josh learns the hard truth of loving someone who won't ever love you back
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 1





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@JnJ_Official and jnj shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JnJ_Official+and+jnj+shippers).



Warnings: 🔞🔞🔞🔞 

“You're gonna be fine.” Stell assured the older, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

“Easy for you to say, you're not the one here with him!” Josh whisper-yelled, praying the person outside wouldn’t hear him. 

“You are into him, right?” 

“I am. There's just one thing... he's so.. different now.” 

“Elaborate please.” Josh sighed and began to recall everything that happened minutes earlier. 

“So, we're all alone.” Justin began, sitting on the other end of the sofa. 

“Yeah. I'm surprised Stell managed to convince Ken to come home with him.” 

“Well, Sejun wanted to spend time with his family. He does feel guilty about leaving Ken with Stell though.” 

“I still don't get it.” 

“If Ken is left with Sejun, all they do is cuddle and listen to music. Stell is a whole different story,” Josh paused to laugh his beautiful laugh before continuing. “He's always somehow.. I guess you could say in the mood to.. um..” 

“Have sex?” Justin casually asked that the older did a double-take just to make sure he heard it correctly. 

“Um.. yeah.” His cheeks reddened and he avoided the younger's gaze burning through him. 

“Speaking of..” Josh certainly did not expect what happened next. 

The younger had moved closer to him, face inches from his and eyes so full of lust that Josh swore they were almost black. 

“Um.. J-Jah?” the other smirked, cupping his cheek with one hand and the other gently pushing him down until his back hit the cushions. 

He could feel Justin's warm breath on his cheeks and he willed himself to do everything, but look into his dark eyes. 

“Don't tell me.. is the Josh Cullen Santos, one of the sexiest members of SB19, scared of someone so much more younger than him?” he noisily gulped and took shaky breaths before answering. 

“I-I'm not scared..” 

“Then don't hold yourself back, Joshie.. let yourself give in..” Justin leaned closer, eyes on Josh's pink, plump kissable lips. 

“And then you called. I fell on my ass just to answer the phone.” 

“Oh, he definitely wants you. About time, too. If only you saw the way he looked at you every time we have events. I'm surprised you haven’t melted yet.” 

“What do I do?” 

“Josh, if you love him, just go for it. You have been waiting for this, too, right? He's not the only one.” 

“I'm scared though. Does it hurt?” 

“Of all things, that’s the only one I can't answer.” 

“You're a top? For both Ken and Sejun?” 

“Mhm. Hang on, here’s Ken.” 

“It only hurts at first. Both when he preps you and when it actually happens. But don't worry. He may seem like a sex siren by the way you’ve been describing him, but I’m sure he’ll give you a few minutes to get used to his size. After that, it'll all be replaced with pleasure.” Josh sighed, scratching his neck. 

“I'm still scared.” He heard his best friend sigh on the other end. 

“He loves you, Josh. So much. He's not gonna hurt you.” 

“Thanks for assuring me. I gotta go.” He took a deep breath before opening the door, bumping into a hard object. 

“I thought you fell asleep in there.” Justin whispered, pulling him closer by his waist. He tilted the smaller's chin up and stared into his eyes. 

“O-oh um... that was Stell.. j-just checking in..” Justin hummed in response, using his other hand to brush his hair. 

“There's no getting out of this, Josh,” he whispered, tightening his grip on the other's waist. “You might as well just let it happen.” 

Josh tightly shut his eyes, completely falling submissive to the younger. 

Justin molded their mouths together in a heated kiss that turned the older's knees into jelly. His tongue roamed Josh's mouth, running over his perfect teeth. 

He grabbed the other's hand and wrapped it around his neck and did the same to the other. He pulled him closer and tilted his head at an angle, deepening the kiss. 

Josh was completely overwhelmed and shocked at this side of Justin he never knew existed. During the day, he seemed so.. innocent. But what was happening now proved him wrong. 

He broke away for oxygen but Justin's mouth never left his skin. His wet, open kisses trailed down the other's neck, not knowing he was sensitive in that area. 

Josh whimpered, tightening his arms around the other's neck. Once the younger found his sweet spot, he was like tasting a delicious ice cream. He licked and sucked on his skin, leaving light pink marks to be found later. 

He tapped the smaller's waist, signalling him to jump and wrap his legs around his waist. He pinned him against the wall and reconnected their mouths, the kiss deeper than before. 

Josh's body felt like it was on fire, the flames starting from his face and slowly creeping down the rest of his body. 

As Justin once again attacked his neck, he threw his head back against the door, whimpering at the sensation he felt. 

God knows how long he has been waiting for this to happen. He's been in love with Justin for years and the fact this was happening now made him want to cry. 

But before any tears could fall, Justin had held on to his waist and moved them to their shared bed, Josh landing with a soft “oof”. 

Justin chuckled and moved him up until his head hit the headboard. The younger picked him up and sat him on his lap, capturing his lips once again, but gentler this time. He bit Josh's lip and smiled. 

He tugged on the older's shirt, hoping that he would understand. Josh took his shirt off without hesitation, and avoided the younger's lustful gaze. 

“So.. beautiful.” Justin whispered, tracing each curve and dip in the smaller's body, not knowing the latter teared up upon hearing those words. 

Each brush of his fingers left a lingering burn that made his whole body ache for more. 

Justin carefully laid the smaller back down and took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Once their lips met again for yet another passionate kiss, their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. 

They knew where to go, and they knew where to stay and linger. Justin's lips slowed until they fully came to a halt. 

All that was heard in the hushed room was their harsh breathing and their pounding hearts. 

“I love you.” Justin whispered, not meeting his eyes. Tears slowly rolled down Josh's cheeks as he sat up and kissed the younger, letting out a sob before hugging him, and tackling him down. 

Justin smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. 

The lust took over as their bottom, and under garments were taken off with anticipation. Justin had flipped them over so that he was on top of Josh's smaller frame. 

Justin slowly pushed his length in and groaned at how tight the older was. Josh hugged his back, whimpering at both the pain, and the pleasure that followed. 

The word ‘patience' didn't seem to be in Justin's mind as he began to harshly thrust in and out of Josh, small grunts escaping his mouth. 

Josh was in so much pleasure that all he could do was moan and claw his nails on the taller's back. With each thrust, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Though he was glad about what was happening, he couldn’t deny the pain that lingered behind. But he didn’t dare make it obvious. He's been waiting for this moment for far too long to let it pass by. 

.-.

Josh panted heavily as Justin dropped down beside him.

"Aren't you tired yet?" He asked the younger, still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you?"

"We've been through two rounds, Justin. Two rounds."

"Want to make it three?" Josh rolled his eyes and turned to the side, closing his heavy eyes.

He thought Justin was gonna hug him back.

But he didn't.

How he managed to not make a sound as Justin got dressed, he didn't know.

Tears rolled down his face as Justin spoke to someone on the phone.

"I'm on my way, Sej. I know, I know. I love you. See you when I get there." He said, as he walked out, closing the door as gently as possible.

As soon as he was sure that he was gone, Josh sat up and sobbed, hugging his knees to his chest.

He didn't look up as Ken wrapped him in a blanket.

All he knew was that he was completely broken by the person who had fucked and left him like nothing even happened.

"I'm sorry.." Ken whispered, kissing his hair.

"It's not your fault."


End file.
